Love that was Never Meant to Be
by reeny-chan
Summary: He was the best and hottest actor in Hollywood. She was paparazzi. One night during a storm he accidentally hits her with his car. She disappears and one night fate brings them back together... Only one problem... The accident made her blind.
1. Chapter 1

Love that was Never Meant to be

Chapter 1

Summary: He was the best and hottest actor in Hollywood. She was paparazzi. One night during a storm he accidentally hits her with his car. He always thought she was using him, when one day she makes the ultimate sacrifice. Her life… p.s. I suck at summaries (

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. But I do own the few characters I will throw in here.

"Mr. Hanson! I'm Sarah Lyson from Paopu Entertainment! Tell me how does it feel to be the best actor in the States?"

"Mr. Hanson! Look here!"

"Sora! Would you please stand with Riku Banks and take a picture for the Today's Garnet!"

"Mr. Hanson! About your new movie!"

"MR. HANSON! A picture!

"Mr. Hanson how bout an interview!"

Mr. Hanson, Mr. Hanson, Mr. Hanson.

Blah blah blah.

He had heard it all.

He hated them all.

All those damn reporters and paparazzi.

Sora waved as his chauffer opened his door to the limo and he climbed in.

The chauffer shut the door and went over to the driver side and began to drive away.

Sora looked back at the crowd.

It wasn't easy being the most famous actor in the USA.

He sighed and kicked off his shoes and pushed a button beside the seat and a glass of champagne appeared.

"Hard day Mr. Hanson?" Fredrick, his chauffer asked.

Sora nodded.

"Just take me home tonight, no partying for me." He said as he took off his suit jacket and placed it beside him and made a pillow from it.

He lay down on the long seat and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Darnit missed him again!" Kairi Javens thought as she looked around for Sora Hanson.

Suddenly she spotted his spiky brunette hair.

"Now's my chance!" She thought as she tried to make her way through the crowd.

"Only a few more people…" she said to herself breathlessly as she held onto her camera with her dear life.

As she made it to the front, he had already climbed into his limo and was gone.

She pouted.

All that work for nothing.

She wasn't going to give up that easily.

Kairi ran to the back and jumped into her BMW and followed the black extra stretch limo.

"Just one picture…" she thought.

* * *

"Mr. Hanson we have arrived." Fredrick pointed out as he slid the card key into the front gate and the gates opened.

Sora's eyes fluttered open as he yawned and put his shoes back on.

He grabbed his jacket and opened the door to his 7,400 square foot mansion.

"It's good to be home." He sighed as he climbed up the marble steps.

He knocked 3 times and a butler opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Hanson." Smithers said.

Sora smiled and nodded and walked to the elevator and pushed the up button.

The glass elevator arrived and he pushed the number 3.

"I want a big greasy bacon double cheese burger for dinner, Smithers." He shouted as the elevator door closed.

He looked through the glass elevator wall and saw Smithers nodding at him.

The elevator opened and Sora walked into his large bedroom.

A kingsized bed, with iron columns.

The bed had silk bedsheets and blankets and 10 throw pillows.

He walked into his walk in closet and took off his suit and changed into something more comfortable.

"Shorts, tshirt." He said quietly as he grabbed the clothes and threw them on.

He then walked to his washroom, opened his drawer and took out the little bag of feeder goldfish.

He then squatted and smiled.

This was his favourite thing about this room.

The washroom floor was glass and under it was an aquarium with baby sharks.

He called for smithers and Smithers instantly came.

"Feed our friends will you?" he asked.

Smithers nodded and smiled.

"Will you be feeding the tropicals one today?"

Sora nodded as he opened the drawer again and got fish food out.

Smithers left the room to feed the sharks and Sora went back into his bedroom.

He smiled at tropical fish.

He had an aquarium made especially for them.

It was 52 inches long and was built into the wall.

Sora pushed the button and the aquarium popped out.

Sora then opened the top of the aquarium and began to feed his fish.

After a few minutes of feeding, he decided to go for a swim.

Sora ran back into his closet, changed into his swimming trunks and grabbed a large beach towel.

He took the elevator back downstairs and went outside into his large backyard.

There was a 25m pool in an oval shape and attached to it was a diving board and a waterfall.

Beside the pool was a Jacuzzi, and beside that was the large hottub.

Sora put his towel and dived into the pool and smiled.

* * *

Kairi followed the black limo to the large mansion.

He eyes widened and she began to take photos of Sora's home.

"Hmmm…" she thought as he stepped out of her BMW and looked around.

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped back a few meters.

She then ran towards the fence and did a double jump over onto Mr. Hanson's property.

She smirked.

Stuff like that was easy when you were a master at tae kwon doe, wushu, AND kendo.

She looked around and kept taking pictures.

"I'm so getting a bonus for this!" she thought as she kept snapping pictures.

She then looked up at the house and saw Sora with a towel and leaving his room.

"Going for a swim eh?" Kairi thought with a smirk as she made her way round back of the house to the backyard.

And let me tell you, it took a while considering it is a 7,400 square foot mansion.

Breathless, Kairi stopped and heard splashing.

The bubbly shy paparazzi stopped to catch her breath and looked around to see Sora swimming in the pool.

She then grabbed her camera and began taking pictures.

Unfortunately for her, Sora came up to the surface and saw her.

Her eyes widened and she began to run away, but Sora jumped out of the pool and raced after her.

He then caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted furiously.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

Suddenly, she began to giggle.

Here she was, with the most FAMOUS actor in all of the States.

The most GOOD LOOKING actor.

Sora began to blush.

Her giggling was sweet sounding, and cheerful.

She sighed.

It was time to face the music.

"Sorry… I missed you at the awards and you left… So I followed you…"

Sora wasn't really paying attention to her story.

After all, she had to be the most beautiful paparazzi he had ever seen.

She had bright violet eyes, and dark red short hair.

She looked like an ordinary girl next door, in her white capris, blue tanktop, and blue K-swiss shoes.

He just nodded and looked at her.

She smiled after her story and apologized.

"Can I just… show a few of them?" she asked quietly

Sora smiled and nodded, but he was still a bit angry at her for the fact that she followed him to his house and invaded his property and took pictures of him half naked.

She smiled back and ran and double jumped over the fence again and climbed into her car.

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pictures are Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"Kairi how did it go?" Kairi's boss Mr. Ynos (sony backwards P) asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Mr. Ynos was a cheerful, thin man with great hair.

He was careful, intelligent and very picky; not to mention sensitive.

He also had an obsession with designer suits and his biggest dream to was to meet Donatella Versace.

Let me phrase it down to one sentence.

He's gay.

People were walking here and there with files and pictures of other celebrities.

"I've got the latest scoop on Jolie and Pitt!"

"Tom, take these to Ashley's office. Tell her Melta Magazine wants doubles of Barton."

"Just got off the phone with Sandler. BOUGHT HIS BABY A JET! Send that to Steve!"

"Hilton's new single is out. Send that to Jess!"

Kairi smiled at her boss as she took out the film in her camera.

She sighed and a smile a giant smile which reached both of her ears.

"How does… 79 frames sound?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"AND not JUST Mr. Hanson, but his… how do I say… humble abode?"

MR. Ynos's eyes widened as he snatched the film from her hand and quickly called in Namine, who was in charge of printing.

"DOUBLES OF ALL 79 FRAMES!" he shouted at Namine who looked a bit scared.

Namine was a thin blonde lady who was married to a reporter name Roxas who also worked there.

Namine nodded and then turned to Kairi and smiled.

"Hey Kai!" she chirped as she took the film from Mr. Ynos.

Kairi smiled back and punched her friend.

"Hey loser," she responded.

The 2 laughed at each other and left the room.

It was great working with an old highschool friend.

Kairi laughed as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"You know Kairi…" her boss started as he sat on her desk.

"You're working a lot these days. You haven't taken a break in years."

Kairi turned on her laptop and began writing down what she saw at Sora's.

"Kairi are you listening to me?" Mr. Ynos asked he stared at the bubbly brunette who was apparently ignoring him.

Kairi stopped typing and finally responded.

"I don't need vacation." She simply said as she looked at her boss with a serious face.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what you think." He sighed as he stood up to go back to his office.

"WAIT!" Kairi called out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around on his heel.

"Do I get a bonus…?" she asked as she began to blush.

Kairi was extremely shy and she wasn't used to asking for things; but she really needed the money.

He laughed and nodded.

Suddenly he stood up on a chair and shouted, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

All the reported and paparazzi stopped and looked up at their boss.

The only sound was the computers running and the photocopying machines.

"Our lovely lady Kairi here has just scored us BIG POINTS!" he began in a triumphant voice.

"What did she do?" asked a random voice.

The proud gay man smirked and finally responded.

"79 frames of Mr. Hason and his house! And not to mention him, HALF NAKED!"

There was suddenly a thunderous applause and whistling.

Suddenly Namine started chanting, "KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI!"

And pretty soon the rest of the workers were doing it too, which caused Kairi to blush furiously.

Embarassed, the photographer hid under her dark cherry wood desk.

She pouted since it was so uncomfortable.

She felt like a pony in a flower garden.

Mr. Ynos was finally sick of it and shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone was dead silent again.

"I'm going to call "Rain Fall" and rent out the club for tomorrow night! WHO'S WITH ME?"

Everyone started cheering and screaming.

Several others jumped onto their desks and chairs and began going wild.

A night at the "Rain Fall" would the craziest night in the world.

The "Rain Fall" was the hottest nightclub around and almost impossible to get into with all the long line ups.

It was also the highest ranked club and the club that most celebrities went too.

Kairi finally came out of her shell, with a dark crimson face just to find everyone waiting for her.

As soon as she came out, everyone began to clap.

The shy brunette decided to have a little fun, so she climbed on top of her desk and took a bow.

"Now remember everyone!" Mr. Ynos said as everyone began to get back to work.

"The "Rain Fall" at 8! Tomorrow Night!"

* * *

**the Next Day**

The next day, Kairi's pictures were on the front page of quite a few magazines, which obviously made some of the other magazines jealous.

Melta Magazine, Glamour Shot, Celebs Tonight, and Xen's Stars were sold out within minutes of their release.

Everyone was happy, except for a certain actor.

Sora threw his hands up in frustration he looked at the pictures.

"SMITHERS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The celebrity needed to do something to relieve his stress.

He took off his slipper and threw it as hard as he could at poor Smithers's face.

The angry actor finally calmed down and walked into his closet.

"Sorry Smithers." He finally said as the butler stood up and brushed his clothes.

"Its alright sir. Er.. May I point something out?" he intrigued.

"Sure…" Sora said as he began buttoning up his royal blue shirt.

"This is… how do I say… All your fault." Smithers said matter-of-factly.

Sora's eyes widened as he quickly zipped up his tan coloured trousers and ran out of his closet.

"ME? WHAT DID I DO! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" He testified as he threw his hands up again.

"You let her go…" Smithers quietly, but loud enough for Sora to hear.

The aggravated actor was about to protest, but he couldn't.

It was true; he did let her go didn't he.

"Damn pretty girls," he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the hall and pushed the elevator button heading for the batting cages.

**YO I LOVE BATTING CAGES DD**

3 Rs!

Read

Review

Recommend!

No flames please.. to hot :S

I plan to try to update this story (and perhaps my others) every week so keep an eye out! Have a great summer everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

* * *

Kairi smiled at the cab driver and handed him 60 munny.

"Thanks for the ride Steve!" Kairi said with a smile as she shut the door.

The driver smiled and waved as he drove away.

Kairi then turned around and looked at the large building she worked in.

She began to fiddle around with stuff in her bag and finally took out a card key.

Large glass doors were placed at the front and then Kairi slid the card key into the slot and the doors opened as an automated voice said, "Welcome Kairi Gamops."

The brunette walked into the building and smiled.

She LOVED the foyer of the building.

The floor was beautiful black granite with lights in some of them.

The walls were glass and you could see everything outside and the sun was shining through them.

But Kairi's favourite part was the waterfall.

Behind the glass elevator in the middle of the room was a large waterfall which began at the top of the 3 floor and splashed down to the foyer into a small pool with tropical fish inside.

Kairi's thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cellphone.

"Hello?" she said as she flipped open her phone.

"You here yet?" she heard on the other line.

It was Mr. Ynos.

"Yup. Going up the elevator."

"Alright see you soon. You get off at 1 today since you and your pal Namine are OBVIOUSLY going shopping for our special night out."

Kairi laughed and hung up the phone and walked towards the elevator.

As she pushed the elevator button she felt someone punch her from behind.

Kairi smiled and turned around and punched the person back.

"Namine… you're gay " Kairi said with a bubbly smile as Namine gave a little frown.

The glass elevator door opened and the 2 girls stepped in and pushed the number 6 button.

As the doors began to close, a man with dirty blonde spiky hair rushed towards the elevator door.

"Hey it's Roxas." Namine said casually with a smile.

Then, the door closed and a loud thump was heard from outside the door.

The doors re-opened and Roxas was unconscious on the floor.

The two girls looked at each with worried eyes.

"This can't be good…" Kairi remarked as she grabbed Roxas's foot and dragged it into the elevator.

As the elevator door opened on the 6th floor, other co-workers eyed them suspiciously as they looked at the unconscious Roxas.

"This is so humiliating!" Namine whispered as she dragged Roxas's left foot and Kairi dragged his right.

Kairi rolled her eyes and let go of Roxas's foot.

"You do it! He's YOUR man!"

Namine then fell to her knees and began to beg.

"PLEASE!" she shouted as she took Kairi's hands into her.

"I'LL BUY YOUR OUTFIT!" Namine screamed.

Kairi smirked.

"And my shoes?"

Namine frowned and then suddenly looked at Roxas and sighed.'

"And your shoes…"

"Pwahahaha!" Kairi smiled as she picked up Roxas's foot and dragged him to his desk with the help of Namine.

As the girls threw Roxas onto his desk, Mr. Ynos stepped out of his office and began to laugh.

"Had some hard sex last night didn't you Namine?"

Namine's eyes widened and she turned dark crimson.

"WE DIDN'T!"

Mr. Ynos simply laughed and looked at Kairi.

"Excited!" he asked ecstatically.

Kairi's violet eyes began to sparkle and she nodded her head as if she was a bobblehead.

Kairi then looked up and down her boss's outfit.

"Is that a…"

Mr. Ynos smirked and nodded.

"I spent a lot of munny on this baby." Mr. Ynos sighed breathlessly as he wiped a bit of dust his pants.

"Gucci at its best." He replied as he walked away.

The girls smiled and went to their desks as placed their bag beside their chairs.

Kairi turned on her laptop and began looking at the pictures she took of Sora Hanson the other day.

Namine walked behind and looked over KAiri's shoulder at the half naked Sora who was diving into his pool.

"REALLY LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?" Namine said with dreamy eyes.

Kairi laughed and smiled.

"He IS hot." Kairi responded as looked at her friend.

"But I'm not that obsessed."

Namine nodded her head sarcastically and took the mouse and closed the picture, where she found the same picture was Kairi's desktop.

"NOT OBSESSED MY ASS!" Namine screamed as she walked back to her desk.

Kairi's sweat dropped as she closed the laptop and looked at the clock.

Her eyes widened and she turned around and slammed her fists on her bestfirend's desk.

"DID YOU KNOW ITS 11 30!" she shouted causing everyone in the room to stare at her.

Kairi rolled her eyes and jumped onto her desk.

The sound of her black shoes echoed throughout the room.

"It's lunch…" Kairi said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"FOOD!"

Mr. Ynos then suddenly walked in with a trolley and many boxes of pizzas stacked on top.

"FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" he shouted as he giggled and skipped down the room handing pizza boxes to people.

Everyone stopped working and began eating pizza and drinking sodas when suddenly they heard moaning.

The room looked at Roxas who had gained consciousness and looked around.

"PIZZA!" he shouted as he began to stuff his face which sparked the mood of everyone in the room and everyone began talking again.

"HEY ITS 1!" Kairi pointed out as she popped in the last piece of crust into her mouth.

Everyone smirked at each other.

Work was over.

As people cleaned up the place the sound of computers shutting off filled the room.

Kairi and Namine threw out their pizza box and grabbed their bags and left the room.

"RAIN FALL AT 8!" Mr. Ynos shouted at the top of his lungs and people began to file out the door.

* * *

The 2 girls walked into the elevator hand in hand and suddenly heard Roxas's voice saying, "wait for me!"

The girls pushed people into the elevator and made it look like they weren't there which made Roxas veddie veddie shad. 

"HAha loser…" Namine giggled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The girls walked out of the building and Kairi whistled as a cab stopped in front of them.

The comrades opened the door and slid inside as Namine said, "East Pier Mall."

10 minutes later the driver stopped in front of East Pier Mall and Kairi handed him 40 munny.

"Thank you!" the bubbly girls both chirped as they closed the door and ran into the mall.

Namine jumped up and down as she looked around the store windows which all read, "SALE!"

The beautiful blonde girl took a deep breath.

"Can you smell it?" she asked.

Kairi looked at her friend and raised at eyebrow.

"No… What does it smell like…?" she asked.

"BARGAINS!" Namine screamed.

Kairi laughed and thought.

"Best place to buy a dress?" Kairi said quietly.

The 2 bestfriends then looked at each other and nodded.

"Mendocino…"

* * *

"How bout this one?" Namine asked as she threw a white strapless one that flared down a bit and ended at KAiri's knees.

Kairi shook her head.

"I want…"

Suddenly her eyes widened as she spotted a beautiful black dress.

Kairi grabbed it and ran into a change room, stripped, and threw the dress on.

She walked out and looked into the full length mirror.

The dress was clung to her body and was a perfect fit as it hugged her curves.

It was strapless and simple and ended a bit above her knees.

Namine ran into the room with the white dress that she showed Kairi before.

"I want this one…" she stopped as she looked at Kairi in the black dress.

"ITS GORGEOUS!"

Namine threw Kairi back into her dressing room and Kairi immediately changed back and gave Namine the dress.

The excited blonde girl ran to the counter and purchased both dresses and looked at Kairi.

"Dress down, shoes to go!"

The violet eyed lady laughed as she shook her head.

"Save your money. I have shoes that would go PERFECT with your dress and I've got shoes that would be great with mine."

Namine frowned at her friend as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine."

Kairi looked at her watch; it read 5:24.

The girls' eyes widened.

"That was fast…" Namine said breathlessly.

Kairi grabbed Namine's hand and ran out of the mall and jumped into some random cab.

"24 Washington street!" she shouted.

Namine looked confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the cab began to drive away.

"WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET READY!" Kairi shouted.

Namine's eyes widened.

"STEP ON IT DRIVER!"

* * *

To be honest.. I thought this chappy sucked, but the next one will get better I promise you! Well I'm not going to update until I get… 8 reviews.. yeah… But to people who reviewed already.. You guys get presents. :) Hands out candies. Pwahahha. Have agreat summer! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything related to it. But I do own some characters I throw in here in the future.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while so I added 2 chapters for you guys . Please review for each chapter and just a heads up, the 5th chapter is a bit shorter than this one.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How do I look?" asked an extremely cocky Namine as she struck a pose in front of her best friend.

Kairi let out a laugh and threw a throw pillow at the blonde's face.

"Fabulous," was the brunette's reply, which was actually true.

Namine was wearing the flared white dress she bought at Mendocino's and her hair was braided on the sides and pulled back and kept together with a butterfly clip. (Kinda like Legolas's hair. Except Legolas didn't have a butterfly clip...)

Egotistic Namine then ran to Kairi and stood her up on her feet and left the room.

"And presenting… the sexy… the smart… the beautiful… KAIRI GAMOPS!" The cheerful lady said in an announcer's voice as she burst back into the room.

"Now what is Kairi wearing tonight?" Namine asked a fake audience.

"She is wearing that hot sexy black dress we bought earlier! And her hair is down and flowing as if she was in a pantene pro-v commercial! OOOO SEXY!"

Kairi gave her a funny look and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend…"

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Mr. Ynos continued combing his hair, just the way he liked it.

"There," he thought to himself as he took one last glance in the mirror.

"George Clooney meets Leonardo Di Caprio," he said with a smirk as he dusted his pants off.

Mr. Ynos sighed as he looked at his suit in his full length mirror in his large spacious bedroom.

"Donatella Versace, you are my new best friend."

Knock knock knock.

(Who's there? Just kidding :P)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" came the irritated voice of Sora.

Smithers cleared his throat and opened the door to Mr. Hanson's bed room.

"Kairi Gamops, the paparazzi you dislike, is going to the Rainfall tonight at 8 oclock." Smithers said precisely, annunciating every word.

Sora scoffed at rolled his eyes and looked back at his 50" plasma tv.

He pushed a button on his comfortable leather chair and rested his legs on the leg rest.

"I don't care," he said in a low muffled voice, but just loud enough for Smithers to hear.

The butler just smirked, strutted out of the room and slowly closed the door while saying, "Yes you do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Namine screamed at the cab driver as she banged on the window.

The cab driver looked scared and shook his head as he began to drive faster.

Kairi poked Namine in the side and grabbed her head by the sides and put it in front of hers.

"CALM DOWN!" Kairi said through gritted teeth.

Namine just squealed with delight as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE RAINFALL! WE'RE GOING TO THE RAINFALL! YOU KNOW! RAIN RAIN RAIN! AS IN IT'S RAINING ITS POURING THE OLD MAN IS SNORING WENT TO BED AND BUMPED HIS HEAD AND COULDN'T GET UP TILL MORNING!"

Kairi and the cab driver both rolled their eyes as Namine continued singing other songs.

"HOMMMMMEEE HOME ON THE RANGEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE THE DEER AND CANTALOUPE PLAY!" Namine wailed as she threw her arms in the air and her purse went flying inside the cab.

Kairi grabbed the purse and set it on her lap and sighed.

"Antelope Namine, antelope."

Before Namine could respond the cab came to a stop in front of the Rainfall.

There was a red carpet with Mr. Ynos waiting at the front and greeting the guests.

The girls ran out of the cab while paying the driver and ran onto the red carpet.

They were instantly blinded by the flashes of other paparazzis from other companies, and other reporters came too.

"Kairi Gamops! Your pictures of Mr. Hanson were absolutely amazing! Tell us how did you do it!"

"Namine Nomel! Your story on Tom Cruise and baby Suri was amazing! Where do you get your information?"

"Kairi! Sarah Lyson! I love your outfit! Where'd you get the dress?"

The girls were busy answering questions and taking pictures when Mr. Ynos came out to greet them.

"You guys look gorgeous!" he giggled as he twirled each girl and looked at their outfits.

Namine poked Mr. Ynos in the shoulder and smiled.

"And we love your Versace suit!"

Mr. Ynos beamed and blushed as he looked at his darling suit.

"Yes… It is to die for isn't it?"

The girls laughed as Mr. Ynos escorted them into the club.

The club was dark but there were coloured spot lights everywhere.

It was spacious with black walls that had lights in them and the lights turned different colours and went on and off with the beat of the music.

The bar was long and had fishtanks with tropical fish and baby sharks in them and behind the bar was bartenders who were flaring while throwing bottles of vodka and whisky in the air and making them land in the shakers.

"BabY!" the girls heard as they turned to greet Roxas who was wearing black dress pants, black dress shirt with a few open buttons at the top.

Namine smiled and kissed her husband.

"Where were you? You didn't go home?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I bought it after you guys ditched me from the elevator incident."

Namine giggled but her giggling suddenly stopped as the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden came out.

"I love this song!" Kairi exclaimed as everyone on the dance floor looked for their special someone's and began slow dancing.

Roxas smiled at Namine and held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked softly.

Namine couldn't move but somehow placed her hand on his hand followed as he led her to the dance floor.

Kairi smiled and went to the bar and got a strawberry daiquiri and began walking up the stairs.

She looked over the railing and smiled as she watched her 2 friends dance.

Even though she was happy for them, Kairi couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous.

REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappy 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything related to it. But I do own some characters I throw in here in the future.**

**This chapter won't be as good as the 4th one (in my opinion) but please read and review anyways.**

AS the song ended Namine ran up the stairs to greet Kairi who had finished her drink.

She and Roxas grabbed Kairi's hands and dragged her downstairs and all 3 of them started dancing.

Other co-workers joined in as the club DJ played "Cha Cha Slide".

Everyone was having a blast and the night was going perfect.

After 2 and a half hours of straight dancing, KAiri,Namine, and Roxas grabbed bottles of Aqua and went upstairs and sat down.

Kairi spread her legs out on a white couch as Namine rested her shoulder on Roxas as they sat on a white love seat together.

"What time is it?" Namine asked Roxas.

The blonde man looked at his Rolex watch and replied, "10:15."

Kairi smiled and looked at the ceiling and saw little lights that looked like coloured stars and shot back and forth across the ceiling.

Namine laughed at she looked at her friend.

"Wishing for true love?" she asked.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders, but inside she was wishing for true love.

After a talk with 2 of her best friends they looked at the time again and it was 11 :38.

Roxas stood up and held out hands for his wife and friend.

"Time to get back on the dance floor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora yelled once more as he threw his remotes to the ground and began pulling out his hair.

"GAHHH!"

He glanced at the clock and looked at the time.

"11:40…" he said quietly as he picked up the remote and turned on Paopu Entertainment.

Sarah Lyson, a 25 year old brunette woman came on and she was infront of the Rainfall night club.

"All the guests are inside and partying away. Let's take a look inside."

The next scene was people dancing on the dance floor and some just having drinks and talking.

Everything was so utterly boring for Sora until a familiar face came on the screen.

"It's her…" he thought as Kairi came out dancing the night away with Namine and Roxas.

Sora couldn't help drooling as he looked her up and down and smiled.

She was beautiful.

Sora turned off the tv and ran into his closet and began getting clothes.

He pulled out a bluedress shirt, beige khakis, and quickly began changing.

As soon as he was done he ran downstairs and threw his shoes on and opened his garage.

Smithers and some maids looked at the frantic actor who was racing to his cars.

"Good luck sir!" Smithers called out as he jumped into his Mercedes SL-Roadster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next thing Kairi knew was she was back on the dance floor with Namine and Roxas and doing the chicken dance with some other workers there.

Mr. Ynos began breakdancing while others were cheering him on.

When he finished he looked at the group doing the chicken dance.

"That's what happens when you have too much to drink."

20 minutes later, Mr. Ynos got everyone drinks and then stood up on a table to propose a toast.

"Lets give a hand to Kairi for this fabulous night and thank myself for the money I'm going to use to pay for this!"

"HEAR HEAR!" was everyone response as they drank up their shots.

Everyone began applauding and began to grab their stuff to go.

"Alright everyone! See you at work tomorrow!" Mr. Ynos called out as everyone filed out to leave the club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"ALMOST THERE!" Sora said in a drived voice as he drove closer to the club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHEEEE!" Kairi screamed as she went outside and danced around.

"Ahh… Poor drunk Kairi," Roxas stated as he looked at his wife.

Namine nodded back at her hubby and sighed.

"She's going to have a bad hang over tomorrow."

Kairi ignored her friends and kept dancing and dancing and finally she was dancing on the streets.

"LALALAL!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

The drunk girl looked back at her friends and saw Namine running towards her telling her to move.

"Whatttt?" Kairi asked in a slurred voice.

A honking noise was heard and then Kairi blacked out and felt cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora looked around through the window.

"Wheres the Rainfall?" he thought.

Then his eyes caught a black building with people filling out and smirked.

"There we go…" he said.

The actor looked infront of him and saw a beautiful drunk girl dancing and began to honk at her.

She wouldn't move!

Sora's eyes widened as he stepped on the brakes as hard as he could and finally her body hit the hood of the car and rolled off onto the cold street.

Sora looked at the girl's helpless body through the front window.

"Shit…"

REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

YAY CHAPTER 6!! D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd pwn everyone D

Sora stopped and began breathing heavily.

He had hit a girl with a car.

He had hit the girl of his dreams with a car.

He had hit the girl of his dream with HIS car.

"KAIRI!" screamed a voice that he did not recognize.

Sora Hanson scurried out of the car to see her only to be greeted by hundreds of fan girls.

"SORA SIGN MY CHEST!"

"SORA SLEEP WITH ME!"

The frustrated actor pushed his way through the crowd and quickly picked up the helpless girl.

Namine watched in horror was the actor placed her into his car and attempted to drive away.

She looked back to find paparazzi EVERYWHERE taking pictures of the actor.

He looked forward and a vein popped out of his forehead as he locked his doors.

Sora looked beside him to see poor Kairi lying on the passenger seat.

He placed his black leather jacket on her to help keep her warm and concentrated on the road.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

The flashes from the cameras blinded his eyes as he placed his hand infront of his face.

Sora couldn't take it anymore.

He looked down at his steering wheel and finally pressed the gas pedal.

The car began and he closed his eyes afraid of what would happen.

But that didn't matter, as long as Kairi was safe with him he knew he'd be happy.

Screams came from outside the car as fan girls ran off the road to get out of the car's way.

The silver Mercedes roared as if it felt the same emotions as its driver.

Angry, and power hungry as it roared once again echoing throughout the night.

As the car went faster, Sora's heart pounded faster as well as he thought of the horrifying scene that had occurred not too long ago.

He looked at the girl beside him and held onto her cold bloody hand.

"Just hold on a bit longer…"

* * *

"Mr. Hanson, you're back." Smithers said with a smile as he stood up to greet the master of the house.

Sora shuffled his feet as he felt sweat all over his body.

"Err… Smithers… I have a girl in the car… I brought her home."

The butler's eyes widened as he smiled at him and his cheeks turned rosey.

"I see. Well we shall not disturb you two then. Have a good night with her sir."

Sora's eyes widened as he grabbed his butler and looked deep into his eyes.

"I hit her…"

Smither's looked confused.

"You hit her sire?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"With my car…" Sora finally said in a quiet breath.

The butler stopped and looked down at the ground.

"I'll get the guest room and bandages ready."

Sora nodded and smiled as he made his way back to the garage to get Kairi.

"Sire..." Smithers began.

Sora turned around and tilted his head.

"You don't plan on… err… "doing" the poor girl in this state do you?"

The actor's eyes widened in disbelief as his face turned bright red.

"NO!" he shouted as he ran into the garage and the mercedes's doors opened automatically.

Smither's smirked and laughed inside as Sora Hanson disappeared.

"But you want too…" Smither's said in a little cute voice as he began to hop into the elevator.

* * *

Yes. So the butler is a chubby old little pervert, but hey. Who doesn't love a good pervert in a story? Aww. I absolutely love Sora, but then again, who doesn't? P I'll try to update ASAP, but as a Korean, I have a need to be in Asian Study Mode right now as exams are coming up. BUT! Chapters 7 and 8 are finished as well, I just need time to upload them. So expect them latest next week Wednesday! Thank you and have a very happy New yeaR

Love, Reenybeanychan


End file.
